There have been proposed many types of tire changing machines even including some particularly adapted for truck wheels. Those machines that have been proposed so far have rather complex mechanisms to disengage the beads and/or the removal flange, and/or to separate the wheel rim from the tire. Besides, those tire changing machines that have been proposed so far require many operations that slow down the work, and/or they are not readily and easily adjustable to wheels of different sizes.